mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pamiętnik Coraka (MM3)
Przejście przez Wyspy - Pamiętnik [[Corak]]a Tajemniczego Jestem Corak, zwany Tajemniczym, a to są moje notatki które tutaj zapisywałem w trakcie podróży przez Wyspy Terry w poszukiwaniu tajemnej wiedzy. Niech okażą się Tobie pomocne w podróży, gdyż wyspy nie są takie, jak się z początku zdaje i dopiero za mgłą tajemnicy, można dojrzeć prawdę. "Z zakątków mglistej [[Pustka|Pustki]] Rozbrzmiewa głośno wojenny krzyk Czterech [[Lordowie Żywiołów|Lordów Żywiołów]] Przyrzekli walczyć i ginąć Ogień, Woda, Wiatr i Ziemia Napotkały swoją moc i siłę I ich walk krwawą mgłę w źródle naszej krainy" Drugi dzień Nowego Księżyca, rok 491 - miasto [[Wildabar]] Minęły już cztery lata odkąd wyruszyłem zwiedzić tą nową krainę i odkryć zapomnianą wiedzę oraz mity związane z jego miastami i zamkami. Ta chęć zwiedzania wzięła się ze słuchania historii o herosach, choć odwaga jest zagrożeniem dla magii snutej w umysłach i sercach wszystkich, którzy odpowiedzą na wezwanie do przygody i dla tego celu, by zachować tą magiczną iskrę, jedna osoba przyjęła moją ofertę by zarejestrować te opowieści. Z pogłosek i szemrań które usłyszałem w Wildabar wiem, że te wyspy są pełne różnych historii. Rozmawiając z starszym miasta powiedział mi o starożytnym wierszu kiedyś czytanym przed festiwalami, który mówił o tajemniczej koncepcji wysp, o legendzie która dzisiaj krąży po krainie, ale została zmieniona odkąd oryginalny jej tekst zniknął. Przeczytał mi część, którą zapisał zanim oryginał tekstu zaginął i dopowiedział resztę legendy, którą częściowo zapamiętał. Powiedział, że pozostałe części mogą być porozrzucane po wyspach. Ta epopeja składa się z trzech części, z czego znam fragment pierwszej części, gdzie opisane jest powstanie Wysp z wielkiej bitwy między potężnymi Lordami Żywiołów którzy przy pomocy potężnych burz walczyli między sobą o całkowitą kontrolę nad Pustką, miejscem gdzie nie ma ani lądu, ani nieba czy oceanów. Woda, Ogień, Powietrze i Ziemia spotkały się w tej Pustce by walczyć o prawo do wypełnienia jej swoją obecnością, ale nikt nie mógł pokonać swoich rywali, tak jak i nikt nie mógł przerwać walki by nie zostać pokonanym przez innych. Zostali zamknięci w strefie wiecznej wojny od której nie ma odwrotu. I gdy wojna ta trwała przez dekady, w centrum Pustki gdzie koncentrowały się burze żywiołów, bogata kraina zaczęła się tworzyć. Nikt nie wie skąd, ale pojawiły się bestie na tej nowej krainie i osiedliły się w lasach i jaskiniach. Lordowie Żywiołów nie zwracali uwagi na nich, gdyż nie były dla nich zagrożeniem. Były postrzegane za nic więcej jak muchy zbierające się przy padlinie. Tak więc wojna trwała dalej, a burze wciąż urozmaicały nowopowstałą krainę. Wtedy nowa istota tajemniczo pojawiła się w Pustce. Nie tak głupia jak bestie, ale też bardziej pomysłowa jeżeli chodzi o gospodarowanie terenem powstałym na polu walki żywiołów, a potem też szybciej i skuteczniej zdobywająca pożywienie oraz schronienie. Choć był o to trudne w środku szalejącej burzy walki, nowy kontynent został stworzony w Pustce. Wraz z pojawieniem się tych istot Lordowie dostrzegli, że gdy walczyli między sobą ich cel został przejęty przez małe, śmiertelne istoty które w ich oczach nie były ważniejsze niż głupie bestie. Każdy z nich chciał ich zlikwidować wielką burzą, ale ponieważ wyczerpały większość swojej mocy na walkę, śmiertelnicy wytrzymali ich atak. Sztorm zywiołów był dużo słabszy niż te uzywane w trakcie wojny, więc Lordowie musieli znaleźć inną drogę by oczyścić Pustkę z intruzów. Tak więc zawiązali sojusz na jeden dzień i połączyli swoje moce by stworzyć jedną potężną burzę, której nikt nie wytrzyma nawet dłużej niż godzinę. Powietrze zebrało wszystkie wiatry by poderwać z piasek z ziemi z siłą zdolną oderwać ciało od kości śmiertelników. Woda stworzyła potop by porwać powalone istoty do centrum pustki gdzie Ogień mógłby powstałe bagno wypiec w kamienie. Przez połączone siły żywiołów śmiertelni nie wytrzymali nawet dnia tak wielkiego ataku. Tak mało nadzieji im pozostało im w tych czarnych godzinach, że przed atakiem wszyscy pozostali w swoich skazanych na zagładę domach i bezsilność w ich sercach stworzyła największe rozpaczliwe błaganie o litość jakie żaden inny świat nie znał. Czwarty dzień Nowego Księżyca, rok 491 - Przygoda się rozpoczyna... Szukając dobrej okazji w końcu znalazłem grupę z którą przepłyniemy przez Wyspy w poszukiwaniu zaginionych fragmentów legendy. Czterech wojowników i uzdrowiciel uznali mnie za swojego, nie znając potęgi mojej mocy. Podróżujemy do [[Swamp Town]] gdzie zdobędziemy zwój który dostarczymy do [[Fountain Head]]. Lider drużyny, [[Asa Milchima]], zgodził się na wzięcie okrężnej trasy by pozwolić mi na szukanie fragmentów na szeroką skalę. Będziemy podróżować przez większość wysp, omijając tylko te mniejsze. Dostanę tylko małą część nagrody za dostarczony zwój, ale poszukiwania i nadzieja na odkrycie zapomnianej wiedzy wzywa mnie na przygodę, nie obietnice nagrody. Wszyscy powinniśmy wyruszyć jutro na [[Isles of Illusion]], gdzie przeszukam dwa zamki których ruiny podobno wciąż tam są. Potem popłyniemy do [[Buzzard Bluff]], gdzie odpoczniemy przez noc. Następnego dnia będziemy podróżować przez [[Evermoors]], a potem na północ do Swamp Town gdzie znajdziemy zwój i prawdopodobnie spędzimy spokojnie noc w pobliskiej gospodzie. Stamtąd poprowadzę ekspedycję do [[Serpent's Wood]], skąd pochodzą krasnoludy a potem na [[Frozen Isles]] gdzie spędzimy kolejną noc. Następnie przez [[Leper Canyon]] wprost do Fountain Head. Planowo podróż zajmie nam cztery dni, ale prawdopodobnie dwa razy się wydłuży. Piąty dzień, rok 491 - Odpływamy! Dzisiaj, po pewnych przygotowaniach, wyruszyliśmy w podróż przez Wyspy Terry. Grupa do której dołączyłem okazała się dużo bardziej potężna niż sądziłem. Zamiast wynająć łódź, jak myślałem że zrobimy, uzdrowiciel [[Rapha]] zatrzymał się nad brzegiem gdzie ocean styka się z lądem i rozłożył szeroko ręce. Po chwili dziwny wiatr zawiał rąbki jego szaty i coś podejrzanego działo się w wodzie. Nadeszła mgła, gęsta i dusząca, a potem nagle wyłonił się upiorny galeon płynący na nabrzmiałych falach. To był naprawdę niesamowity widok, choć trochę też przerażający. Statek zabrał nas do najbliższej z Wysp Iluzji, gdzie teraz odpoczywamy zanim wejdziemy do ruin zamku, ale wciąż nie wiem skąd on się wziął i gdzie powrócił, gdyż jak tylko postawiliśmy stopę na lądzie, odpłynął w ciszy mgły. To zły znak gdy pierwsza walka w podróży kończy się czyjąś śmiercią. Gdy przeszukiwaliśmy ruiny zamku [[Greywind]] napotkaliśmy potężnego maga-widmo który miał swój dom w gruzach. Zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia i pochłoną [[Rapha|Raphę]] w różowym snopie energii wysysając z niej całe życie. [[Asa Milchima]] szybko zareagował wystrzeliwując bełt z jego kuszy, ale przeleciał on tylko przez jego widmowe ciało. Gdy dołączyli pozostali, upiorna postać przyzwała wielkiego i grożnego niedźwiedzia, po czym rozpłynęła się w błysku światła. Asa Milchima i [[Supha]], ninja, byli tylko lekko zranieni w walce z bestią, ale ich uzdrowiciel nie mógł już im pomóc. Zrobiłem co mogłem dla innych nie pokazując całej mojej mocy, ale utrata Raphy była ogromnym pechem. Lojalność grupy jest duża, ponieważ poświęcili część nagrody na wyleczenie jej w świątyni w Swamp Town. Szósty dzień Nowego Księżyca, rok 491 - Obóz w [[Buzzard Bluff]] Siódmy dzień Nowego Księżyca, rok 491 - W [[Swamp Town]] Ósmy dzień Nowego Księżyca, rok 491 - [[Frozen Isles]] Dziewiąty dzień Nowego Księżyca, rok 491 - Dotarcie do [[Fountain Head]]